Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear expansion compensators. More particularly, this invention relates to linear expansion compensators suitable for controlling the thermal expansion of pipeline between fixedly disposed components thereon, such as angled joints, containers, blowers, supports and the like.
Description of the Prior Art
Pipelines are widely used in the chemical and transportation industries to convey fluids from place to place. In many cases, thermal expansion and contraction along a linear pipeline segment between a pair of fixed pipeline components, e.g., two containers, must be absorbed to prevent bending of the pipe and to minimize bearing pressures at the fixed components.
It is conventional to provide linear strain equalizers in pipelines used for the conveyance of hot fluids in order to absorb the thermal expansion of the pipeline, thereby avoiding bending of the pipe and reducing bearing pressures at fixed components which would otherwise result from thermal expansion of the pipe. However, simple solutions such as the above are generally suitable only for essentially straight pipelines between two fixed components; complicated and costly alternatives are needed when dealing with non-linear pipeline systems or those having a large number of fixed components interposed along the pipeline. An additional disadvantage of such prior art expansion compensators is that the use of strain equalizers of different elasticities results in differential stressing of the strain equalizers and consequently varying susceptibility to wear and tear, which complicates safety and maintenance upkeep.
Particularly when dealing with planar and three-dimensional pipeline systems between fixed component points, strains at such points are often unavoidable, and complicated calculations are needed to determine a pipeline installation in which such strains are reduced as much as possible.